


The Queen

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Absolute primogeniture AU, Gen, One-Shot, minor Aegon/Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: For tumblr prompt: "Aegon comes in to wish Rhaenys good luck before coronation"





	The Queen

When Aegon entered Rhaenys solar, she was sitting at her vanity and looking into the mirror. As soon as Rhaenys heard his footsteps, she turned around, their eyes meeting. His sister has truly learned their lady mother’s composure, as her face looked serene and tranquil, but the bright red blush spilling across her cheeks betrayed her worries. 

“How are you feeling, your majesty?” Aegon asked with a light-hearted smile. 

“Splendid,” Rhaenys answered, getting up from her seat, and letting out a small, nervous laughter, “I have been the queen for so many years. After all, what is one small ceremony?”

Aegon smiled - they have spent the better part of the year preparing for Rhaenys’s coronation, ensuring that the ceremony occurs the way it was planned. Their lady mother often reminded them of the importance of maintaining the image and the reputation of their House, as those were crucial in earning love and respect of their subjects. As such, something as important as coronation had to be executed perfectly – otherwise it may taint Rhaenys’s whole reign, and they could not allow that. 

“Yes, there is certainly nothing to worry about,” Rhaenys continued, pulling lightly at the sleeve of her dress, but sounding confident. 

Their lady mother would be proud of her composure. Rhaenys has been the queen of the Seven Kingdoms for the past fourteen years, yes, but their lady mother, Queen Regent Elia Martell, and the lord Hand Baelor Hightower have ruled the Seven Kingdoms. Queen Elia took every opportunity to teach Rhaenys and Aegon about politics and ruling, but she has also allowed them to have a childhood, for which Aegon and Rhaenys were extremely grateful. Well, as much of a childhood as a future queen and a prince were allowed to have anyways. 

Aegon shifted uncomfortably, remembering their lady mother’s words that soon enough he will be Rhaenys’s Hand of the Queen. Aegon thought that he’d much rather join Rhaenys’s Queensguard, but his lady mother talked him out of it. 

“There are many good men and true willing to lay their lives down for Queen Rhaenys,” Queen Elia told Aegon, “But very few who are able – who I’d trust to – help her carry the burden of ruling the country.”

“Have you seen if there are many people outside the sept?” Rhaneys asked Aegon. 

“The smallfolk started gathering outside since last night, and many lords have been in the sept since the morning,” Aegon replied, “This will undoubtedly be the largest coronation of the century.”

“Very well,” Rhaenys said, with a smile, fear suddenly gone out of her eyes. She looked Aegon in the face, “Our lady mother did the impossible – made the people love and respect house Targaryen again after the crimes of our father and grandfather. When I am the Queen – when you are my lord Hand, we will do everything we can to keep it that way. ”

“As your majesty commands,” Aegon smiled half-bowing jokingly. The bell rang on the tower, signifying that the ceremony were to begin soon. 

“You should head to the sept,” Rhaenys said, smiling back at him, and Aegon nodded. He walked over to the door, and opened it, then turned around. 

“Rhaenys - ” Aegon called out. 

He was not sure what he wanted to tell her, he could not find the right words. He thought about wishing her strength, but Rhaenys was already strong, for no daughter of Queen Elia could have been weak. He thought about wishing her wisdom, but Rhaenys was very bright and had their lady mother’s council, and the council of the most respectable lords in the realm, so she needed not any more wisdom. Anything Aegon could think of – kindness, dedication, decisiveness – Rhaenys already had in abandon.  
“I wish you good fortune and long prosperous rule,” he said, finally. 

“With you by my side, brother, our lands shall forever prosper,” Rhaenys smiled at him. 

The Sept of Baelor was magnificently decorated for the coronation. Aegon took his place next to his lady mother and looked around – it was completely filled with people, he has never seen such a large gathering. Even more people were waiting outside the doors of the Sept to cheer for Queen Rhaenys. 

Aegon caught the sight of Margaery Tyrell from across the hall and felt the blush creep up his cheeks, as she smiled at him. This year warm summer sun was smiling upon their house, as six moon turns after Rhaenys’s coronation he was to wed lady Margaery. 

The voices in the Sept suddenly went quiet, as the large doors opened, and he saw Rhaenys appear in the doorway. The rubies in her hair and on her magnificent red gown sparkled brightly in the lights of the candles, and she shone brightly as the sun itself. The Sun of Dorne, he thought involuntarily. Meanwhile Rhaenys made her way up the stairs, and walked past Aegon and their lady mother, kneeling in front of the High Septon. The crown – a circlet of gold and rubies was placed on her brow and his sister stood up. 

“All hail Queen Rhaneys Martell Targaryen, the second of her name!”

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Targaryens follow absolute primogeniture in this AU, so Rhaneys "The Queen that Never Was" is actually Rhaenys I here.


End file.
